Colour Me Red
by cherryredxx
Summary: She's something else, and they just can't stay away. Written for OT3 Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC Forums. Draco/Ginny/Blaise, drabble collection.
1. Fire

**A/N:** This is another collection of drabbles from yours truly. These probably won't be interconnected, but they will all feature my OT3 – Draco/Ginny/Blaise. Written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC. Even though I absolutely love that threesome, I have actually never written them, so this is a bit out of my comfort zone. Constructive feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

_Fire_

If there was one thing that was noticeable about Ginny Weasley, it was the colour of her hair.

All of the Weasleys were redheaded, of course, but hers was just a little different. Her hair wasn't orangey-red or coppery-red. It wasn't a shade that one normally saw. No, it was the colour of fire.

They both liked to make fun of her for having the Weasley-red hair, for being poor, and for being a blood traitor, Muggle-loving Gryffindor, but there was no denying that something about Ginny Weasley was simply enticing. She was different from the rest of them; stupidly brave and hot-headed, to be sure, but she was also passionate, good-natured, and loyal. Try as they might, neither Slytherin boy could help but notice the girl.

But of course they could never admit the reasoning for their fixation aloud, not that they respected her or held her in high regard. And they absolutely could never acknowledge that she was pretty.

The darker boy tripped her in the hall, causing her to fall nose-first into the book she had been reading. The lighter boy snickered as he watched the display.

Both boys fell silent as she stood up, rounding on them.

"What the hell?" Ginny demanded, poking Blaise in the chest with her index finger. "Could the two of you be more immature?" She poked Draco next. "Honestly, find a hobby. Go touch yourselves in the boys' lavatory for all I care, but stop being so bloody childish."

She picked up her book and stalked away, huffing haughtily and leaving two stunned Slytherins in her wake.

One thing that could be said for little Ginny Weasley was that her hair was the colour of fire, and her personality was equally matched.


	2. Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

Thanks to Sam (MissingMommy) for the super-quick beta. :)

* * *

_Home_

Even though he hated Muggles, he had to give them due credit on their televisions.

Wrapped in his dressing gown and wearing the most luxurious pair of pyjama bottoms that his galleons could buy, Draco sat on the sofa of his best friend's flat, sulking over the fact that it was Christmas. He bloody _hated_ Christmas.

He hated the false niceties and the way he was expected to suddenly be cordial to people he couldn't stand, simply because it was the "holiday spirit." Draco didn't have any holiday spirit, nor did he have any desire to acquire something so useless. During the other 364 days of the year he was unpleasant, so why should that change during the one day that was Christmas?

It shouldn't, he decided, and it wouldn't.

With a roll of his eyes, he pulled his robe more tightly around him and began flipping through channels on the telly. Stupid Muggles and their bloody addictive inventions. And stupid Blaise and his stupid Muggle loving girlfriend – no, _fiancée_ – who decided they just _had_ to have one. The thought of Blaise and that… that _girl_ – the _blood traitor_ – just snuggling up on the sofa and watching all of Muggle programmes just made him ill.

The front door to the flat opened, and a voice floated through. "Draco?"

Speak of the bloody devil.

Draco said nothing. She'd find him. It wasn't like he was hiding. But he also had no intention of responding to his name. That would require speaking to her, and he simply had no interest in that.

"There you are," she said, a smile in her voice, as she entered the sitting room. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

He grunted in response. The last thing he wanted was to have a real conversation with her. He'd had plenty of those in the past – the last of which being the one that stuck out the most in his mind. But going there again would not be a good idea.

She sat beside him on the sofa and handed him a takeout carton. "Blaise is stuck at work. He asked me to keep you company."

Grudgingly, Draco accepted the food. He was hungry, and it wasn't like he was dressed to go out and get something on his own.

They remained silent. What was there to say, really? They weren't friends, and he supposed they never really had been. They'd shared moments where they'd got on fine, but were they ever really friends? Now she was engaged to his best friend, and she was…

She got up like a bolt of lightning, running towards the loo, immediately interrupting Draco's chain of thoughts about how much he didn't like her. He could hear her vomiting, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Of course_ she was vomiting. She was always bloody sick lately.

Shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts, Draco set his takeout carton on the coffee table and set off towards the bathroom. Blaise would definitely expect him to make sure that his girlfriend was taken care of, even if s_he_ was the one who was there to take care of _Draco_…

He knocked on the doorjamb. "You all right, Weasley?"

Ginny looked up, her face whitened and glistening with sweat. She nodded her head, but she clearly did not _look_ like she was all right at the moment.

"Want some tea or something?" Draco asked, not sure where the sudden urge to be nice was coming from. It wasn't _his_ fault that she wasn't feeling well, after all.

She shook her head before getting to her feet and flushing away the contents of her stomach.

Draco watched as she washed her hands and then rinsed out her mouth with the running water. He felt a pang of guilt flood through him as he did. As much as he hated to admit it, it bothered him how distant they had become. They were never friends, really – more like "acquaintances with benefits" – but he actually _missed_ her. He missed her laugh and her kisses and the way they had always spent Christmas together.

He opened up a cupboard to pull out a clean washrag and then ran it under cold water. "Here," he said as he dabbed the wet cloth along the sides of her face where perspiration had begun to accumulate. "This should help, I think."

Ginny smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"It's no problem."

They remained silent as Draco continued to wash the sweat from her face. He made a conscious effort to keep his eyes fixed on her face and the wall behind her. When he was satisfied that she had been well and cooled off, he tossed the rag into the laundry bin. "Are you sure you wouldn't like any tea? Peppermint tea is supposed to be good for nausea I've heard."

She chucked lightly at this. "Well aren't you just full of surprises, Mr Malfoy? I'd have never thought you'd know how to ease morning sickness."

Draco gave a half-hearted smile at that and tried to pretend he hadn't heard those last two words. _Morning sickness_. If he could just forget that and avoid looking down at her belly, he could simply forget the fact that she was… was…

"Draco?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "Yes?"

Ginny nibbled at her bottom lip. "I know that this is awkward for you," she said gently. "It is for me, too. It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

She swallowed visibly. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry how things turned out."

"Don't apologise to me," Draco hissed, his voice hoarse. "I know you're happy with the way things are, Weasley, and I don't need pity. Not from you."

He began to walk away, but Ginny grabbed at his arm. "I am happy with certain things, Draco, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel bad that you hate me! I never wanted that. You have to know that I'd never want that."

"Fine. I know that. Can I return to the telly now?"

"Draco! Please! I'm so tired of all this awkwardness between us. I've got enough stress in my life without you adding to it!"

"So this is my fault then?"

"No! Of course this isn't your fault, but it isn't mine, either."

"Well, you're the one who left me and started shagging my best friend. I think there ought to be some blame there, don't you?"

Her eyes doubled in size and her cheeks turned red. "You want to go back and revisit all of the reasons _why _I started seeing Blaise? Because we can do that if you'd like!"

Draco furrowed his brow. "I'd rather we didn't."

Ginny chuckled humourlessly. "We didn't work out, Draco. That's all. And yes, I am happy being engaged to Blaise, and yes, I'm excited about the baby." She bit her lip. "But I want us to be okay. It's Christmas, after all."

He looked at her for a brief moment, noticing instantly the sincerity in her eyes. She really did hate the animosity between them, and he didn't much like it, either. With a brief nod, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulling her in for a hug. He could feel her protruding belly between them, and as soon as Ginny relaxed against him, he felt a jolt coming from her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Ginny asked excitedly. "The baby kicked."

Tentatively, Draco put a hand to the baby, feeling where the kick had come from. He smiled to himself as he felt it kick once more. "It's curious, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It feels like there's butterflies floating around."

He laughed lightly. "Has Blaise felt this?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. It never happens when he feels the baby."

Draco smiled at her. Not a sarcastic one or a manipulative one, but a genuine one. Whether he was pleased to have experienced something with Ginny that his friend had not or whether he was just happier now that they'd come to an understanding he did not know. But he was happy, and so was she. And for the first time in years, Draco was able to enjoy the holiday in the company of an old friend. Yes, that's right – _friend_.

And hours later when Blaise returned home to his fiancée and his best friend asleep on the sofa – Draco's hand on Ginny's belly – he was able to smile to himself sadly, knowing that he had patched up their problem.

But it was a distinct possibility that this solution could cause even more problems.


	3. Kiss Me

_Kiss Me._

She pulled the covers more tightly around herself as they lay in silence. It was sickening for her to think about what they had just done. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and she was generally just torn about what had transpired. Guilt wracked her mind, and every time her mind was lead astray, somehow she'd keep coming back to her original thought. _What had she done?_

"We have to tell him," she said abruptly as she sat up. She made sure to keep the sheet pulled taut against her breasts. It was silly, really. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them already, but in that moment she was determined to keep her modesty in check. It was her last shred of dignity. "I cheated on my boyfriend!" she exclaimed unabashedly. "And to add insult to injury, I cheated on him with _you._"

The blond boy didn't bother to look affronted at her remark. Rather, he took a breath and spoke to her calmly. "Weasley, if you tell him, he's going to hate me and he will probably break it off with you, too. Is that what you want?"

"I have to tell him what happened."

"Or just let him go," he suggested. "Tell him you just aren't interested in him anymore. It's pretty obvious that you're not. Then no one has to hate anyone else."

Ginny bit her lip. "I want what we did to not have happened."

He sat up beside her and watched her closely for a long moment. "You regret being with me?" he asked evenly.

"Yes!"

He blinked. "All right. Forget about it then."

Immediately, he pushed the covers off himself as he shamelessly climbed out of bed nude. He took his time searching around for his underwear and trousers and then turned around and stared at Ginny before putting them on, his lips twitching amusedly at her failed attempt to keep her eyes away from his lower half.

"If you want this to have never happened, Weasley, then fine," he said coldly as he began to step into his clothing. "I'm not the type to pine over a woman who's got no interest in me."

She swallowed and subconsciously licked her lips as he stepped more closely. His trousers were still unbuttoned and his shirt remained strewn across the armchair in the corner. Her heart began to pound as he kneeled on the bed, leaning over her, leaving only the thin cotton sheet between them.

"And if you want to act like your heavy panting and your quickening breaths and that rapid thud in your chest are in my mind, you can do that."

Ginny began to lean back into the bed as Draco's body leaned in closer and closer. There was no more room, nowhere for her to go, and he was pressed against her. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

"But you can never deny your body's response, love," he said, running his hand down her sides. "You've got me in your system now. Everything we did – you're going to remember what it was like when you're in bed with Blaise. What you have with him can't compare with what you feel for me."

"You're awfully sure of yourself," she managed to get out.

He smirked. "It's easy to be arrogant when there's a reaction like this."

She barely had a second to react before his hand was inside the sheet, touching her between her legs. She gasped as two fingers pushed into her, her wetness falling down her leg as he thrust them in even deeper. His face was only inches from her. She could clearly see the arousal in his eyes and see the sweat beading at his brow.

And then he stopped.

Ginny gasped, immediately yearning the loss of his penetration.

"But you regret what we did, yeah?" he asked.

It took a moment for her to compose herself. "I wish we hadn't slept together," she whispered breathlessly.

His expression grew blank, disappointed even, but only vaguely. He began to get up, clearly recognizing that her want for him was not nearly as strong as he had thought.

But she stopped him with a firm grip on his upper arms. "Because now it breaks my heart to think about what I have to do next."

He looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"I'm going to tell him what happened, Draco. I have to if you and I are going to continue this."

Once again, Draco began to look uncomfortable. "I'm not the type to have a relationship with, Ginny," he said shortly. "I won't bring you breakfast in bed, and I won't court you, and I won't send you owls every night before I go to sleep."

She shook her head. "I'd never expect anything like that from you."

"Then what _do_ you want from me?"

Ginny bit her lip once more and looked into the eyes of the man lying over her. "I want you to kiss me, Draco Malfoy," she said.

And then his lips were on hers, his tongue spreading her lips apart and searching for more. She arched her back into him and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. Their hearts pounded fiercely in unison.

Ginny Weasley would never know a relationship with Draco Malfoy like the one she had had with Blaise Zabini – no grand gestures of love, no heartfelt words of endearment, and certainly no hearts and flowers as she'd become accustomed to – but her heart would always flutter at the sound of his voice or the touch of his hands against her skin. It wasn't the romance she'd longed for as a child, but at least it was real.


End file.
